


Fading Masterpiece

by Miaoww (LittleRedSecret)



Series: Kaede and Akane [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, sunrise, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedSecret/pseuds/Miaoww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve always thought she looked like the morning sky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompt for this was 'sky', edited old work.

You’ve always thought she looked like the morning sky, just before the birds woke up, just before the world stirred to life. Always sitting by the window, gazing out at the clouds, looking like an incomplete masterpiece, even as the teacher droned on in front, constantly shoving things like morals and good behaviour down your throat.

And you watched her, too, every day, feeling a little incomplete too.

She wore the same shoes each day, those that looked like ballet flats, with a strap across. It suited her, you couldn’t help but think, as she laughed softly amongst her loud friends, who drowned her out. Dignified, unassumingly simple, yet perfect, all the same.

But one day, walking home from school, you spotted her on the rooftop, gazing out at the faded evening sky. You only realised then, that she wasn’t the morning sun after all, but the sunset; soft reddish-pink hues blending into darker shades of blue.

She was slowly drifting away from the rest of the world, and you couldn’t help but reach out to try and catch her, only succeeding in blocking her from view.

She didn’t come to school the next day. You pretended that she had walked off into the sky, where she belonged, to be watched from afar, complete at last. The last echo she left behind was beautiful, too beautiful for you to stop the two tears that slowly trickled down your cheeks as it faded away with the sunset.

The day had come to a close, and students stopped to admire the beautiful sunset, glad for night to be coming at last. Lessons were over and they could finally go home; not one stayed to watch the sunset to the end.

You stayed, though, because you regretted.


End file.
